Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath (revised and reuploaded)
by TeamDragoon
Summary: This is the tale of the Old Dragoons and New Dragoons fighting against Melbu and his new band of bad guys,


This is the Prologue for my fanfic I'm reintroducing.

Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath  
Prologue

Lloyd, from a race called the Wingly, had taken the Dragon Buster from Zieg and Rose, two Dragoons who were fighting against Melbu Frahma, the evil Wingly dictator who had been using Zieg's body as a vessel for the past 10,000 years. "Rose, Zieg, I am going to help you two out of here. I will join you when I am done here. I understand if you don't trust me, but you have to right now, if you ever want to see Dart again." Lloyd said, his platinum hair seemed to shine. Rose and Zieg nodded their heads, "With as much help as you've given us today with Melbu, we trust you Lloyd." Zieg coughed out. Rose hoisted him over her shoulder while Lloyd charged a teleportation spell.

"I am sending you guys to the Eastern Country, I know some people out there that can help us." Lloyd said, gathering what little energy he had left inside of him, he cast the spell, sending Rose and Zieg away from the rapidly deteriorating Moon That Never Sets. All that remained of them were their Dragoon spirits. Lloyd teleported them to him, he quickly cast a small protection spell over himself. As he got up, he felt a presence tugging at his mind, it was Melbu, this got him thinking, "Melbu, I have a proposition for you, I will allow to share my body as a vessel, on the condition that I have full access to your powers so I may revive the Moon That Never Sets."

"Why would I do such a thing? I have enough magical power to completely snuff the explosion; However, after reading your thoughts, I will agree to this. Besides I sense a great new power surfacing in Mille Seseau, we can use this power to our advantage." Melbu's spirit left the Moon and rushed into Lloyd's body. Lloyd shouted out in pain as Melbu's power attempted to take control of his senses and powers. Lloyd felt Melbu's power subside and calm down. "Good, now its time to get the hell out of here." Lloyd cast a teleportation spell on himself and he zoomed towards the  
Eastern Country.

Once he arrived there safely he searched for hours, but finally he spotted Rose and Zieg, before they did him. He charged a mind control spell using Melbu's power and fired it. Rose and Zieg had just turned around when it struck them. Their eyes turned a shade of red before fading back to their original color. "Rose, Zieg; I have a mission for you two. We are going on a quest for the new Wingly Party. They live here, in the Eastern country, and their goal is to build up an army and bases throughout Endiness and then launch a massive attack on the Forest of Winglies. We want access to the Capital of the Wingly Cities from during the Dragon Campaign. That will allow us to use the 8 Dragoon Spirits to create a new power, and revive the Moon That Never Sets."

Lloyd and the others teleported to Indels Castle; Rose and Zieg dispatched of the guards and pushed into the Castle, making their way to the Throne room. Lloyd charged a portal spell and a large, powerful looking Wingly appeared, "I hereby appoint you King of Basil." Lloyd said, and then cast a powerful sleeping spell over the city, sending everyone into a deep sleep. A large portal opened above the city, replacing the citizens with Winglies.

The Black Castle, however would be harder to get into, it had magical protection on it. It took Lloyd a few hours to break through, but once he did, he again headed to the Throne Room and opened another portal. "We are now headed to Tiberoa and the Kingdom of Fletz." They charged into the Throne Room here, after destroying the guards. "King, I hereby relieve of your status as King and I am placing my own here." Lloyd, or I should say Melbu's power flooded into Lloyds body and teleported the King and everyone in the city to the Eastern Country.

Lloyd collapsed onto the ground, coughing up some blood. "You can't keep using my power willy-nilly." Melbu told Lloyd, inwardly chuckling. Lloyd shook off the extreme fatigue and stood. He opened a portal and the Wingly official took his place. "You have your orders, get to work." Lloyd commanded, running from the building and flying off towards Donau. He killed everyone, no matter who they were. He cleaned up the bodies. There was one thing Lloyd didn't expect to happen and that was Rose being stronger than his magic and leaving in the dead of night. Lloyd was so furious that he sent Zieg to be tortured.

That's what happened with Lloyd and the others after the Dragoon's left.

That's pretty much the prologue. It may seem pretty rushed and everything but Rose explains further later in the story. ^_^


End file.
